


Davey. He/him.

by exultantStardust (mintsaway)



Series: Long Distance, Close of Heart [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slurs, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/exultantStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey. He/him. </p><p>That's all the description said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davey. He/him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my names gil and im in love with trans davey so have this garbage fic

_Davey. He/him._

That was all the description said. At a glance, it was a completely normal personal blog. A blog Jack wouldn’t normally get involved in.

But this wasn’t a normal situation, and Jack was involved, more than he’d like to admit.

When he’d first followed Davey, it had been on a whim. He’d shown up in Jack’s recommendeds, and seemed interesting enough. Half personal blog, half news blog.

Two months ago Davey had started receiving an impressive amount of anon hate after speaking out against an anti semitic blog that had been harassing him.

Jack had simply sent him a message to ask if he was okay. It was just supposed to be a friendly gesture among mutuals; it wasn’t supposed to lead to anything.

Two months later Jack was sitting on a skype call with Davey listening to him rant about the same blog, who’d finally agreed to leave him alone. The hate was still coming, but it had slowed down considerably after Jack, who had an impressive following and a respected voice, had stepped in.

It had only been two months, and already he’d begun to think of Davey as a good friend. They had spent countless hours talking over chat and skype in the past weeks, and skyping had become a nightly routine for the two.

“Anyway he’s _still_ vagueing about me. It was two months ago, and I didn’t even do anything! He really needs a better hobby,” Davey finished.

Jack nodded, taking another bite of his greasy Chinese take out. Friday was their designated East Asian takeout night. Davey had a thing for Thai food, while Jack prefered his pinguid fake Chinese.

“Anyway, how was work?” Davey asked as Jack swallowed his food.

Jack worked at a gas station in a seedy suburb of Santa Fe.

“Shitty as always,” He replied without missing a beat.

“Anyone interesting come in today?”

“One group of drunk college girls came in around noon to buy cigs and cheap wine,” Jack explained.

Davey’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled, and Jack’s stomach did an impressive backflip. Jack had had a crush on Davey for nearly a month, and his organs seemed to take up an interest in acrobatics along the way.

“So just the usual then?” Davey joked, and Jack stuffed another bite of food in his mouth before his organs learned any new tricks.

-

As the months went on, they got closer, and Jack fell harder than he ever thought was possible. Everything Davey did seemed amazing, from the way his eyes crinkled, the way his nose crinkled and snorted when he laughed, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his journalism, to the way his voice sounded just before he fell asleep on a call, and the way he always stayed on until he was sound asleep, and Jack had to hang up himself.

He’d never admit it, but sometimes he stayed on for a while and watched as Davey slept. He memorized the way his chest rose and fell slowly, the the way his eyelashes fluttered when he shifted.

God he was so in love.

-

Davey didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous about anything in his whole life as he was about coming out to Jack.

It wasn’t that he thought Jack would react badly; he just wasn’t sure what he’d do if he did. Davey had never really had any friends before. At school he was known either as the tranny or the faggot, depending on who you asked, and while his family was supportive of him, he didn’t think he could handle Jack’s rejection. After all, Jack was almost like family to him.

But he’d promised himself he’d do it today. He had to tell Jack, no matter what. Jack was his best friend, and he deserved to know.

Davey hit the call button and held his breath.

When Jack picked up he looked disheveled and tired, like he’d just woken up. Which would make sense, since it was almost eight am in New Mexico.

“Sorry for calling so early,” Davey started, but Jack just waved him off.

“Don’ worry about it. How can I be mad when I gets t’ see ya face,” Jack grinned as he said it, and Davey laughed. It was good that Jack was being his usual joking (flirty?) self. It was grounding.

“So uh, I have something I have to tell you. Something important.”

Jack blinked a few times, and then yawned.

“What is it buddy? You alright? You ain’t dyin’ are you?” Jack couldn’t help the edge of worry out of his voice.

“No, no I’m fine it’s just,” Davey took a deep breath, “Jack I’m gay.”

Jack was silent for a moment, before sighing gently.

“That’s it Davey? You woke me up at eight am to tell you like guys?” Davey gave a slightly exasperated sigh.

“You said you didn’t care about the time! And that’s not all,” He took another deep, “I’m trans.”

Jack was silent. Davey panicked.

“Oh shit you hate me now, right? I’ sorry, you probably think I’m disgusting; I shouldn’t have said anything—” Jack cut Davey off.

“Calm down Dave. I don't’ hate ya, and I don’t think you're disgusting neither. I’m jus’ a little surprised is all.”

“So you don’t think it’s weird?”

“‘Course not. You're my best friend; that ain’t gonna change just because you’re a little different,” Jack paused, “while we’re coming out though, I got somethin’ I wanna tell you too. I’m bi myself.”

Davey smiled, and Jack’s heart jumped into his throat.

“And I, uh, I really like ya Davey.”

Davey sat still, a moment, processing what Jack had just said. Then his smile grew even wider.

“I really like you too Jack.”

Jack could swear Davey could hear his heart over the line with how loud it was beating in his ears at that moment. Davey liked him back. Davey _liked him back_. Jack grinned despite himself, and then they were both laughing.

“So Mr. David Andrew Jacobs,” Jack began once he had his laughter under control, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Davey giggled at the use of his full name.

“I’d love to, Mr. Jack William Kelly.”

-

Two years later, Jack was sitting in the Santa Fe airport waiting to meet Davey in person for the first time. He sat, checking his phone every other minute, until he received a text from Davey.

_I just got off the plane, be there in a few._

Jack thought he might throw up he was so excited. He was finally going to meet Davey. He was finally going to be able to touch and kiss and hold Davey. He’d be able to hear his voice without the static from his shitty headphones. He couldn’t wait.

He scanned every person that came through the gate, looking for Davey, and once he saw him, he was on his feet in an instant, barreling towards him.

He flung his arms around the shorter boy and breathed in deeply, settling down slightly as Davey dropped his bag to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck.

“I love you,” Jack mumbled into Davey’s shoulder. It was the first time he’d said it outloud.

Davey stiffened slightly at the words, before relaxing into Jack’s grip.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
